


Exchange

by GoldenRaven



Series: Fratello [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Birthday, Gen, game!silver in mangaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRaven/pseuds/GoldenRaven
Summary: This is his third birthday in this world.Giovanni had always made a note of it, but for obvious reasons had never done much more than make a nicer-than-usual dinner and slip him a small present or more cash than he’d normally be given. (If he’s being completely honest, he’d still paid more attention to it than his father had the last few years before Team Rocket disbanded.)
Series: Fratello [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Argent= gameverse  
> Silver= mangaverse

“Your birthday’s in a few days.”

Argent watches as Silver jumps and turns to look at him.

He looks confused before his expression settles back to its usual indifference.

“Oh. So yours is too?” the other boy says after a few seconds.

Argent blinks, caught off guard, but he nods. “I guess. But what I was going to say, was that if you want me to clear out for the day, I will.”

“Why?”

He shrugs. “It’s the first one since you came home, right? It should just be you and your father.”

Silver studies him quietly, and Argent isn’t sure what he’s thinking over.

“You don’t have to go,” he says finally, looking hesitant.

Argent’s head tilts. “Why?”

“You shouldn’t have to leave. That’s all. It’s your home too.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You live here. You seem to like it. Every time you mention your world, you’re comparing it to this one, usually badly. What’s stopping it from being ‘home’?”

Why doesn’t he get it? This isn’t home. He’s here because Giovanni in this world has enough of a conscience to not abandon an injured eight-year-old, and has yet to kick him out. He can’t go home. And this isn’t a replacement, it’s just an allowed shelter. Especially now that Silver’s back.

With a slow sigh, he steps away from the wall he’d been leaning on. “Fine. I’ll stay. Did you want something? For your birthday?”

Silver shrugs. “Did you?”

Trying to not look annoyed, Argent shakes his head.

He’s trying to be nice. Why is Silver making it difficult?

* * *

December 24th rolls around, and, after also asking Giovanni if he should clear out for the day because it still seems like the nicest course of action, Argent has accepted that he’s welcome to stay.

This is his third birthday in this world.

Giovanni had always made a note of it, but for obvious reasons had never done much more than make a nicer-than-usual dinner and slip him a small present or more cash than he’d normally be given. (If Argent’s being completely honest, he’d still paid more attention to it than his father had the last few years before Team Rocket disbanded.)

It’s not very surprising that that little “tradition” gets broken now that Silver’s home. Not that anything overly extravagant happens either.

Silver’s already awake when Argent leaves his room, sitting at the kitchen table with Giovanni, breakfast spread between them.

With a quiet nod of greeting, Argent grabs a plate, and as he walks over, places a small package in front of Silver, before freezing when he sees the two parcels in front of his normal seat.

He hears paper being pulled back and looks over to watch as Silver uncovers a simple leather notebook.

There hadn’t been a whole lot of thought behind the gift, admittedly. It had been expensive enough that Argent didn’t feel like he was being cheap, and practical enough that it will likely see some use.

“Thank you,” the other boy says after a few seconds, and now that Argent’s actually paying some attention to him, he sees that he’s in a new sweater and that there’s a box and pile of wrapping paper next to him already.

Argent nods as he sits down, his attention turning to his gifts, and opens the smaller of the two.

It’s immediately clear that it’s from Silver; Argent can’t see Giovanni getting him a knife for any reason at the moment. And judging by his expression, Silver had gotten a hold of it without him knowing, which makes it all the better so far as he’s concerned.

The gift from Giovanni is less surprising, just a new book.

“Thank you,” he says after a few seconds, and as he reaches for food, he notices a very small smile on Silver’s face.


End file.
